Wiedergeburt
by Lucius Sikilmituile
Summary: Der dunkle Lord hat grosse Pläne, und um diese in die Tat umzusetzen, belohnt er einen seiner treusten Diener...


Wiedergeburt

Raiting: PG-13/ R

Warnings: Dunkel

Gendre: Angst

Summary: Voldemort hat grosse Pläne, und um sie erfüllen zu können belohnt er einen seiner besten Todesser…

Disclaimer: HP nix mein, alles JKR…. Nur Geschichte is mein…..

AN: Ich Wünsche euch allen einen schöne Weihnacht, auch wenn die Geschichte etwas dunkel ist, Winternächte haben es so an sich….

Wiedergeburt

"Wir brauchen einen Abgesannten unserer beider Reiche, einen Botschafter. Einen heimatlosen Zauberer der von seinen Leuten geächtet wird, einen klanlosen Vampier der seinem Volk verhasst ist." Die tiefe Stimme vernebelte den Raum wie Rauch und liess das Blut der restlichen Versammlung in derren Adern zu Eis gefrieren.

"Erst dann werden unsere beiden Völker miteinander verhandeln können."

Ein kalter Windhauch fegte durch das Zimmer bevor die geisterhafte Stimme ein letztes Mal erklang: „Ich darf sie an den vereinbarten Preis für dieses Treffen erinnern. Noch vor dem nächsten Vollmond...."

Die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit die den Raum bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt beherrscht hatte, lösste sich auf und liess scheue Mondstrahlen durch die verschlossenen Fensterläden scheinen. Selbst die tapfersten und skrupellosesten Todesser die das Treffen mitverfolgt hatten, atmeten erleichtert auf und liessen die Spannung der vergangenen Stunden abklingen. Nur der Dunkle Lord schien von den Ereignissen unberührt. Er sass in seinem trohnähnlichen Sessel und überblickte die Runde seiner treusten Gefolgsleute. Dann gab er einer der schwarzgekleideten Gestallten ein Handzeichen, woraufhin der vermummte Tränkemeister sich tief verbeugte und die Gemeinschaft verliess.

***************************

Es war ein kalter Novemberabend, Nebelschwaden geisterten über die Lichtung und dicke Schneeschichten bedeckten sogar den Waldboden unter den Bäumen. Auf einer Lichtung vor einer verlassenen Höhle hatte sich die Elite der Todesser eingefunden und sich in einem Kreis um den Dunklen Lord gestellt. Vor der hageren Gestallt des Zauberers knieten zwei Personen im Schnee: eine grosse, blonde Frau, derren aristokratische Züge in Demut zu Boden gerichtet waren und neben ihr ein junger Mann. Ihr Sohn trug seine, für die Familie typisch-hellen, Haare in einem Zopf und hatte seine Augen, wie seine Mutter, auf den Schnee unter ihnen gerichtet.

Die Stille dieser friedlichen Nacht wurde durch das Zischen Voldemorts zerrissen:" Ich hoffe für dich, Narzzissa, das die entsprechenden Vorbereitungen für heute Abend getroffen wurden. Ansonsten wird es mir ein Vergnügen sein, dich und deinen nichtsnützigen Abkömmling in die feineren Details des Schmerzes einzuführen."

Auf den tierischen Zügen des Magiers breitete sich ein unheilverkündendes Grinsen aus.

„Ja, my Lord," bestetigte die Frau ergebendst. „Der Opferaltar wurde vorbereitet und euren Wünschen entsprechend mit Ketten bestückt."

„Ssssehr gut..." Voldemort entliess die beiden Malfoys mit einem Wink seiner knochigen Hand, ein zufriedener Schimmer in seinen blutroten Augen. Mutter und Sohn verneigten sich tief, bis ihre Stirn fast den weissen Boden berürte, dann verbargen sie ihre Identitäten erneut unter Kaputze und Maske und begaben sich wieder zu den zwei Lücken im Kreis die für sie bestimmt waren. Danach trat eine friedhofsähnliche Stille ein. Die Meisten der Anwesenden waren ratlos und wunderten sich was nun geschehen würde. Sie wussten nicht wofür die Opferstelle vorbereitet worden war, oder warum sich immernoch zwei klaffende Lücken in ihrem Kreis öffneten. Dennoch wagte es keiner von ihnen ihre Fragen laut auszusprechen und die Ruhe zu stören. Der Dunkle Lord schien auf etwas ganz bestimmtes zu warten und so warteten seine Gefolgsleute geduldig mit ihm. Es verstrichen die Minuten die sich zu Stunden hinzogen, und es passierte nichts. Ein kalter Nachtwind kam auf und spielte mit den Umhängen der wartenden Todesser. In der Fehrne war das Heulen eines Wolfes zu hören, der dem Mond huldigte, und ab und an liess der Schrei einer Eule die nächtliche Versammlung erschaudern. Der halbvolle Mond hatte seinen Aufstieg am schwarzen Himmel fast bis zu seinem Höhepunkt gebracht, als er sein ganzes Licht über die hohen Baumkronen scheinen liess. Eine magiesche Druckwelle stiess durch die Nacht und kündigte die Ankunft eines Protschlüssels an. Raunen ging durch die Reihe der Todesser das bei dem Anblick des ärgerlichen Anlizes ihres Meisters, gleich wieder verstummte. Nicht weit von ihnen entfährnt war ein schwerer Gegenstand in den Schnee gefallen, der nun von zwei Personen hinter sich hergezogen wurde. Das stapfende Geräusch ihrer Schritte kam deutlich näher und bald waren zwischen den massieven Baumstämmen abwechselnd die Gestallten zweier, in schwarzgehüllter Personen zu erkennen. Die vermummten Ankömmlinge verbargen ihre Gesichter hinter weissen Todesser-Masken und schienen ein zerfleddertes Bündel Stoff hinter sich her zu schleppen. Als die Todesser bei ihren Gefähtren ankamen, öffnete sich der Kreis für sie und sie traten vor ihren Lord. Beide knieten ergeben nieder, küssten den Saum von Voldemorts Robe und erhoben sich. Nach dem entlassenden Nicken des hageren Zauberers stellten sie sich ebenfalls in den Kreis und warteten ab. Das Bündel hatten sie in der Mitte liegen gelassen.

Zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht bewegte sich der Dunkle Lord von seinem Platz. Er betrat die Runde und umkreiste mehrmals den zusammengeknüllten Haufen. Dann, zum Erstaunen aller, hockte sich der Mann in den Schnee und griff nach einem hellen Fleck an dem schmutzigen Kneul. Er hob es daran auf und zum Vorschein kam das bleiche, blutverschmierte Anliz von Lucius Malfoy. Seine Züge waren eingefallen und seine Augen starrten in die Leere. Sowohl Narzissa als auch Draco zuckten sichtlich zusammen, aber gaben keinen Laut von sich. Beide wussten dass die Strafe für Lucius Versagen grausam für seine Familie ausgefallen war, und höchstwahrscheinlich tödlich für ihn enden würde.

Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln hatte sich auf die Züge des Magiers geschlichen als er fast liebevoll mit seinen knochigen Fingern über die blassen Züge fuhr. Alle Anwesenden erkannten den Hohn in dieser Geste, die nichts weiter war, als die zärtliche Begrüssung eines angekündigten Todes.

„Luciusssssss," hisste die unnatürliche Stimme des Dunklen Lordes. „Wie konnte es nur hierzu kommen, mein stolzer und edler Luciusssssss..." Voldemort liess den Satz ertmals in der Luft hängen und deutete auf den zerschundenen Körper. Dann sprach er in dem gleichen, leisen Flüsterton weiter, wobei sich sein Griff in den platinumblonden Haaren zunehmend verstärkte. Jede Spur von Spott war bis dahin verklungen: „Du hast mich enttäuscht, und du weisst ganz genau, dass man so etwas nicht ohne Strafe tut, Luciussssss...." Voldemort sah erst zu Narzissa, dann zu Draco. „Deine Familie hat bitter für dein Versagen büssen müssen, Luciusssss. Und du bist dir im Klaren, welches Schicksaal die erwatrete, die ihre Aufgabe nicht erfüllen." Der dunkle Zauberer liess seine Last los und der ohnehin schon geschwächte Magier fiel zurück in den Schnee. Voldemort richtete seine Zauberstab auf den verletzten Mann und zischte ein selbstgefälliges „Crucio".

Der am Boden liegende Körper fing an zu zittern, von Musklekrämpfen und immer stärter werdenden Spasmen durchzogen. Ein kaum hörbares Röcheln entrann der heiseren Kehle des Blonden, bevor sein Blut den kalten Grund rot färbte. Es vergingen mehrere, lange Minuten bis Voldemort seinen Zauberstab erneut hob und den Fluch von seinem unglücksseeligen Diener nahm. Dann kehrte er wieder zu seinem Platz zurück.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass man mir unter meinen Todessern nachsagt, ich wäre nicht gnädig. Oder gar, dass ich ungerecht sei! Nein, die Malfoys sind schon seit langem meine treusten Diener, und Lucius ganz speziell wusste immer, wie er meinen Wünschen gerecht werden konnte. Sollte man ein verlorenes Schaf bestrafen, weil es vor lauter Verwirrung nicht rechtzeitig den Weg zu seinem Hirten zurück gefunden hat, obwohl es immer das Zahrmeste aus der ganzen Herde war?" Die Todesser hatten den Atem angehalten und beobachteten gespannt das Geschehen. „Ich werde dich für deine Treue belohnen, Luciussss, denn du wirst der Schlüssel zu meinem Sieg über diese verschmutzte Welt sein. Du Lucius, wirst die Kinder der Nacht auf unsere Seite schalgen." Voldemorts Stimme war zu einem beschörenden Flüstern abgeklungen, das allen Anwesenden einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen liess. Der Blick seiner blutroten Augen hob sich von der zermarterten Gestallt im Schnee und schweifte durch die Runde. Bei einer der Gestallten blieb er kurz stehen, dann verfollständigte er seine Begutachtung.

„Severussssssss," der Angesprochene trat vor und kniete vor dem knochigen Magier nieder. „Du weisst was du zu tun hast."

Snape richtete sich auf und ging auf seinen langjährigen Freund zu, der mittlerweile das Bewustsein verloren hatte. Behutsam hob er den ohnmächtigen Todesser in seine Arme und legte dessen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Dannach entnahm er seiner Umhangtasche ein kleines Fläschchen. Nachdem er es entkorkt hatte, schüttete er den schimmernden Inhalt durch die halbgeöffneten Lippen des Blonden und liess ihn das Gebräu schlucken. Kaum hatte sich der Trank im Körper des Mannes verteilt, fingen seine Wunden an zu heilen. In kürzester Zeit waren die Spuren seiner Bestrafung und des vorrangegangenen Aufenthalt in Azkaban verschwunden. Zwei müde, silberne Augen öffneten sich unter schwachen Augenliedern.

Der Tränkemeister griff ein zweites Mal in seinen Umhang und entnahm eine blau-schillernde Phiole. Auch diesen Trank verabreichte er seinem schwachen Freund. Severus legte seinen Zeigefinger auf Lucius Halsschlagader und wartete ab. Als er sicher war, dass die Flüssigkeit ihre Wirkung getan hatte, stand er erneut auf, verbeugte sich tief vor dem Dunklen Lord und begab sich wieder an seinen Platz.

Zufrieden erlaubte sich Voldemort ein finsteres Lächeln. Danach sah er gen Himmel und das Lächeln wurde zu einem magenverkrampfenden Grinsen.

„Es ist Zeit," verkündete er mit einem Zischen. „Draco, Narzissa," der Meister wartete bis seine Diener vortraten, „bereitet die Opfergabe vor."

Beide Angesprochene verneigten sich vor dem Dunklen Lord und gingen auf den spährlich wachen Lucius zu. Draco und seine Mutter nahmen jeweils einen der Arme des schwachen Magiers und schleiften ihn in Richtung der Höhle.

Eine beängstigende Dunkelheit umgab die Malfoys als sie das Innere betraten. Knapp fünf Meter hinter dem Eingang ehrob sich ein steinerner Altar auf dem die Opfer hergerichtet wurden. Schweren Herzens hob der junge Mann seinen Vater auf die Steinplatte, während Narzissa die schlanken Handgelenke ihres Ehemannes mit den Ketten daran befestigte. Zum Abschied strich sie ihm noch einmal zärtlich durch die sonnenfarbenen Strähnen. Dann verliessen Mutter und Sohn die Höhle und gesellten sich zu den anderen Todessern.

****************************

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, während sich eine schleichende Finsterniss der Lichtung und ihrere Umgebung bemächtigte und die Ankunft der Kinder der Nacht verkündete. Nebelschwaden krochen den Boden entlang, und ein eisiger Hauch liess den Atem der Versammelten stocken. Aus dem Nichts formten sich die Figuren dreier grosser Gestallten. Ihre langen Umhänge geisterten über den Schnee und sie schienen das übrige Licht zu verschlucken. Tiefhängende Kaputzen verbargen die Gesichter der Neuankömmlinge. Einer von ihnen trat in einer fragenden Geste auf den Dunklen Lord zu. Voldemort nickte ein einziges Mal in Richtung des Höhleneingangs und gab danach den Weg dorthin frei. Daraufhin lösten sich alle drei Besucher wieder in Nebel auf.

Totenstill schwanden die Minuten für die Aussenstehenden dahin. In der Höhle selbst, hatten sich die drei Vampiere um den Opferaltar versammelt und begutachteten das dagebotene Geschenk. Der schwarze Stoff war von ihren Häuptern gesenkt worden und zum Vorschein kamen einerseits die jugendlichen Züge eines Knaben und andererseits die von zwei ausgewachsenen Männern. Jeder von ihnen hatte schon vor Jahrhunderten das Alter für sich selbst zum Stillstand gebracht. Der Junge fuhr mit seinen langen Fingern an Lucius Kehle entlang und nickte zufrieden als dieser leicht verängstigt schluckte. Vor den silbergrauen Augen des blonden Magiers beugte sich der junge Mann zu ihm vor und füsterte ihm ins Ohr während er den Zeigefinger auf Lucius Lippen legte: „Ganz ruhig."

Danach spürte der Zauberer die Berührung von eisiger Haut auf seinem Hals. Ganz plötzlich durchzuckte ein akuter, stechender Schmerz seinen ganzen Körper. Der rasende Puls des blonden Mannes wurde danach zunehmend langsamer, je mehr Blut er verlor. Sein Atem ebbte ab und eine bittersüsse Müdigkeit befiel Lucius, die ihn langsam seine mondfarbenen Augen schliessen liess.

Ein letztes Zucken durchlief die Gestallt des Zauberers, dann sah der Knabe wieder auf. Geniesserisch benetzte er seine Lippen mit der Zunge und entfährnte das kleine Rinnsaal roter Flüssigkeit, das ihm an einem Mundwinkel herunterlief. Mit einem stummen Nicken bewegte er seine Begleiter zum Aufbruch, und so wie sie gekommen waren lösten sich ihre Körper auch wieder in Rauch auf, der sich zusammen mit der allesverzehrenden Dunkelheit wieder von der Lichtung verzog. Zurück blieb der leblose Körper eines einst stolzen Magiers.

**********************

Genau einen Monat später schlug eine auf ewig verdammte Seele ihre grauen Augen auf. Eine heimatlose Kreatur erwachte zu neuem Leben in den Tiefen der Kerker des Riddle Hauses, wobei ein margerschütternder Schrei durch die Nacht hallte als die Chimere zwischen Magier und Vampier ihren ersten Blutdurst an ihrem nichtsahnenden Wachen stillte.

Ende


End file.
